The Mysteries of Heaven
by sileefern
Summary: Castiel's borrowed grace is fading. Fast. He's getting weaker and weaker, leaving Sam and Dean desperate to find a cure. It doesn't even matter to them that Valentine's Day has rolled around. Maybe they just needed a Valentine's Day Miracle.


It was a beautiful sunny day. Wind blowing, birds chirping, perfect temperature - the whole package. Obviously an ideal day to pamper Baby with a wash. Dean had been at it for the past half an hour, and he felt more energized than tired with every passing minute. With every swipe of the sponge, Baby's dark, sleek surface shone a little more, making Dean's heart swell with pride. When he was finally done, he stood back and admired her. He was drawn back to earth by the sound of an electric guitar riff informing him that someone was calling him on his phone. He reached for his phone, carelessly dumped in the driver's seat through the window. It was Cas.

His heart did something inexplicable, something like a back flip, that it always did whenever he saw Cas. He patted his chest as a '_shut-up-already' _to his heart and pressed _Answer_.

"Heya Cas"

"Hello, er… am I speaking to Dean?"

_Not Cas_

"Yeah" Dean answered tentatively.

"This is Dylan, er… I work at the Gas and Sip, and erm there's this guy, his driver's licence says his name is… er… Jimmy Novak."

Dean's heart sank into his stomach. Something had happened to Cas. He leaned heavily against the impala as his legs felt too weak to support his own weight.

"Sir, er are you still there?"

"Yeah" Dean croaked. He was suddenly parched, but he knew no amount of water would be able to fix that. His own voice sounded alien to him.

"Well, Jimmy… he erm, he passed out while he was filling gas and he has been completely disoriented ever since he came to."

Dean let out a breath that he wasn't even aware of holding. A wave of relief swept over him. He covered his eyes with his hand and sighed heavily.

"He hasn't spoken at all. Your number was on his speed dial. Er… do you think you can come and get him?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean said. It was all he could manage. He forced himself to listen to the address of the Gas n Sip. Dean felt something heavy tug at his heart after he disconnected the call.

Cas was an angel, albeit on borrowed grace. Angel's don't faint.

_My grace… it's fading_

Cas' words swam around in his head, consuming his every thought. He could literally imagine Cas sitting at the Gas n Sip, confused and dazed and scared, unable to comprehend or speak, and it made Dean sick. What if some Demon got to Cas before he did? He snapped out of his trance and climbed into the driver's seat without even changing his soiled clothes or grabbing his jacket. He would call Sammy while on the road and let him know what happened. But he needed to get going now, because everything else could wait.

Dean parked outside the Gas n Sip and waited a couple of minutes to compose himself. He had been a nervous wreck, nearly driving into a couple of oncoming cars because he kept zoning out, losing focus from the road and his hands would not stop shivering violently. He wondered why he was feeling this way. He had seen Cas in situations much worse than this, literal near-death situations. Why did _this_ bother him so much? Maybe because he hadn't actually _seen_ Cas yet. He hadn't seen the fear or the confusion in his eyes. He shuddered and decided that it was time to go and rescue his best friend.

He slowly walked into the Gas n Sip and scanned the store. Who was the guy who had called him? Don, David… Dylan? Yep, Dylan.

He found a scrawny, pale teenager with spiked blond hair wearing a blue Gas n Sip jacket. His name tag said 'Dylan' and Dean made a beeline for him. Dylan looked at him expectantly when he found Dean standing before him.

"Hi, I'm Dean." Dean said simply, hoping Dylan would take charge from there. Realization hit every feature of the boy's face, his eyes going wide and his lips parting slightly, allowing him to breathe with his mouth.

"Dean! Yes. Please follow me." He led them through the store into a room whose door read "Employees Only". He stood at the door and whispered, "He hasn't said anything yet."

Dean nodded.

"He didn't eat or drink anything either."

_Obviously_, Dean thought. _Angels don't do that._

Dylan walked into the room and Dean followed him, only to find Cas sitting on a chair, facing the other side of the room. There was an uneaten sandwich and an unopened can of Diet Coke on the table in front of him. His shoulders were dropping and his head was tipped forward. He looked so _small. _Even from behind, Dean could feel how anxious and perplexed Cas was. They slowly walked towards Cas, who continued to stare at the floor, failing to acknowledge their presence. His hands were joined on his lap, fingers trembling ever so slightly. Dean knelt down next to Cas trying to meet his eye and tentatively took Cas' name. Cas jerked his head up and met Dean's eyes. He looked confused. Even more confused than usual. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed in centuries and his eyes were wide with confusion. He blinked several times and finally broke the silence.

"Dean" He said. The sound was somewhere between a whisper and a sob. It broke Dean's heart.

"Yeah buddy… I'm here! You're gonna be alright!" Dean said. He was chocking partially because his name was the first thing that Cas had managed to say ever since he regained consciousness.

Cas gave a small nod. He dropped his gaze and didn't say anything else.

"Come on" Dean said, standing up and holding out his hand to Cas. After a moment's hesitation Cas reached for it and got off the chair. At the touch, Dean's heart did that stupid back flip thing again and he resisted the urge to punch himself. He thanked Dylan for taking care of Cas and paid him for the sandwich and Coke, after which he led Cas out of the store. Cas followed him in silence. A silence that felt like a dagger to his heart. Cas never really talked much, but this was different. Dean held out the passenger's side door open and Cas quietly slipped into the front seat. After Dean slid behind the wheel, he turned to Cas with a sigh and asked,

"Cas, you alright?"

Cas just shrugged and stared at him sadly. He still looked dazed but at least he wasn't scared. The ride back to the bunker was a long, exhausting one. Cas fell asleep almost instantly after they hit the road. Dean was thankful for that. He looked peaceful while he slept.

_Wait. Angels don't sleep._

Back at the bunker, Sam had prepared a spare bedroom for Cas to rest in while he was there. He had seemed really concerned when Dean had informed him about Cas' situation. He must be worried sick now, because Dean hadn't called him after that to tell him that Cas was okay. Well, kind of okay.

Dean parked the impala in the garage of the bunker and cast Cas a sideward glance. He was still asleep. How were they going to go inside? He didn't have it in him to wake Cas from his peaceful slumber. Perhaps he could call Sam and they could get him up to the bunker together. But this wasn't something he couldn't handle on his own. So, the only obvious option was for him to lift Cas up in his arms and carry him in.

_'__If you do not cut it out with those damn back flips I'm gonna cut you out and feed you to a werewolf!' _Dean warned his heart.

He got out of his car and carefully opened the door onto which Cas was leaning. He slowly pushed Cas back into the seat so that he could slide one hand behind his back and the other under his knees. Cas stirred and jerked awake, his eyes blown open in fear. He put both his palms against Dean's chest in an effort to push him away. So much for not waking him up.

"Cas- Cas, it's me. It's me, Dean."

Castiel calmed down instantly. He closed his eyes in relief and rested his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean ignored the tickle that Cas' soft hair was causing on his cheek. He slowly lifted Cas out of the seat. Cas didn't resist. He just nuzzled against Dean's chest. He seemed to have fallen asleep again. Back in the bunker, Dean found Sam pouring over another huge book in the reading room. He jumped to his feet at the sight of Cas cradled in Dean's arms. The blood drained from his face.

"Is he okay?" He asked desperately.

"I'm not sure. He seems pretty out of it. Is the room ready?"

Sam nodded and led the way towards the spare bedroom. Dean gently put Cas down on the bed who groaned in his sleep. Sam covered him with a warm blanked and Cas snuggled against it. Dean felt something warm and fluffy rub against the inside of his chest. He had to try very hard not to smile at the sight.

No. This was not adorable.

Sam closed the door gently as they walked out of the room and Dean explained to him all that had happened. Sam leaned back in his chair and sighed, staring into his drink as if the answer to their problems was diluted in it. They had both agreed that the discussion that they were about to have would be better when accompanied with some alcohol. It was a good decision.

"Cas is sleeping" Sam said after about five minutes of thoughtful silence.

"Cas is sleeping" Dean repeated. They both knew how bad this was. Nobody spoke after that.

Cas woke up with a horrible head ache. He opened his eyes to a familiar room with very little furniture in it. There was a drawer in the corner and a bed, on which Cas was sleeping. He could've guessed where he was even in his sleep, which was in practice happening right now. He was in the Men of Letters Bunker.

He pulled the covers over his head. The light was too bright. It was making his head throb even more. He was parched. The last time he needed a drink of water was when he was human. He sighed. He knew what this meant. He squeezed his eyelids together, biting back the tears. He was close to the end of his existence. His brain flooded with memories of his entire lifetime, of the time he had spent in Heaven and on Earth. Born and raised as a Soldier, fearless and hard-hearted, with the words "Kill or be Killed" etched onto his brain. He had failed as an Angel – falling from grace and turning against his own kind for humanity.

He thought of how he had changed throughout the course of his life, how he had changed _especially _in the last six years, ever since he had met Dean, _the Righteous Man_. And Sam. He had grown particularly attached to the Winchesters. They had become his closest friends. They looked out for each other, trusted each other. Sam and Dean were probably out there, slumped over the table pouring over books, putting their life on hold, trying to figure out what was wrong with Cas and how to fix it. Cas couldn't contain the sob that escaped his lips at the thought of that. If he died, he wouldn't be able to watch over them like he always did. And he would die, without having confessed his _love_ for Dean, a love that filled his heart ever since he saw Dean in hell. A love that grew stronger and deeper with every passing minute spent with the hunter. He would die with the knowledge that Dean would never feel the same way about him. It was going to be an unfortunate and tragic ending.

He felt a tear roll over his temple and settle on the pillow that absorbed it instantly. He slowly lowered the covers down to his chest and breathed in the fresh air. He carefully sat up on the bed and the room spun a little. Putting his feet firmly on the floor, he tentatively raised himself off the bed. His legs felt stronger than he had imagined. He made his way to the kitchen, looking for a glass of water. He smelt pancakes. He found Dean by the kitchen table, humming a song that Cas didn't know, flipping a pancake on the pan. Sam was the first to notice him.

"Castiel!"

Cas looked at Sam first and then at Dean, attempting to smile at them.

"Hello Dean… Sam…"

"Hey Cas, you alright?" Dean asked, concerned. He didn't care that the pancake was now burnt on the underside. There was something unreadable in his expression, something like relief and perhaps… affection.

"I'm thirsty" Cas said.

Sam poured him a glass of water while Dean returned to the burnt pancake. Cas sat down next to Sam, unable to tear his eyes from Dean's back. He wished things were different. He wished he could tell Dean what he felt. Perhaps he should, now that he didn't have much to lose anyway.

Dean placed a batch of pancakes in front of Cas and smiled at him warmly. Cas' heart fluttered in his chest with fondness. He knew Dean was worried about him, although not in the way he was hoping, but it still warmed his heart.

"Thank you, Dean." He said, a genuine smile tugging his lips upwards. Dean nodded and looked away. His stomach rumbled as he looked at the pancakes. Perhaps feeling hungry was another indication of the inevitable. The breakfast was consumed in silence after that.

The days after their first breakfast together dragged along slowly. Dean and Sam took turns tending to Cas' needs. They each went on a couple of hunts alone, while the other kept Cas company. It was hard for Dean to watch Cas slowly getting weaker. He often got tired easily and spent most of his time sleeping. But he never let it show. He would attempt to brighten up whenever he was in the company of Dean or Sam. He would also make an attempt to help them, pouring over books, trying to fix his own condition. Dean wanted so bad to mend things. He wanted so badly for Cas to get better. Ever since Cas had been living with them, Dean felt more and more drawn to him. He would actively seek out Cas in order to spend time with him. He also discovered an inexplicable pleasure in staring at Cas while he slept. He looked so peaceful.

Dean was not dumb. He had realized what he felt for Cas, the minute he had carried him in his arms into the bunker. He had wanted to wrap his arms around Cas and protect him from every harmful thing in this world. He had wanted to put him in a bubble, safe from every evil thing he had encountered in his lifetime as a hunter. He had only felt something similar for Lisa, only this time he felt it to a much greater intensity.

Dean wanted to tell Cas, he wanted to hold him, to kiss him gently, and take away his pain and suffering. But what if Cas didn't feel that way about him? What if he pushed him away? He couldn't risk it. He couldn't jeopardize their friendship, not when they were far away from finding a cure for Cas. Not when these could possibly be the last few days Cas had left. He wanted to be there for Cas, close to him, for however long they had left. He was going to sacrifice his own feelings if that was what was required to help Cas be happy.

Late one evening Dean was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling wondering what everyone else was doing right now. Sam was miles away on a hunt, chasing down a ghost. Cas was probably sleeping. He needed to rest. And the rest of the world? They were probably sending each other flowers and chocolates and gifts and cards. It was Valentine's Day. Given any other year, he would be pumped about this day. He would just have to walk into a bar and smile at a girl, any girl, and she'd be charmed. And of course, he'd spend the night and walk out the next morning, feeling on top of the world. Today was different. He didn't need to go into a bar. The object of his desire was right there in the bunker with him. If only he had a little more courage…

He jumped off his bed, sighing in frustration. He needed a glass of water to calm himself down. On his way back from the kitchen, he found Cas slouching over a book on the couch. His mouth went dry when he saw Cas in the ACDC T-shirt that he had borrowed from Dean.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." Cas said. He sighed and pressed his palms to his bloodshot eyes.

"Cas, don't strain yourself." Dean pleaded.

"I didn't realize that I had been sitting here for such a long time. I was… too absorbed in reading."

Dean's heart sank. The sight of Cas in this condition was heartbreaking. He was getting weaker day by day, and this was exceptionally hard for Dean to deal with it. He couldn't bear to think that very soon Cas will have no grace left. He knew what that meant and he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. He couldn't bear to not have Cas in his life, not when he had finally realized what he felt for the ex-angel. He wanted Cas in his life forever. He wanted to wake up each morning to his messy, dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.

This realization motivated him like nothing else did. He wanted to find a fool proof cure for Cas' condition. And his energy was often contagious. For the last couple of weeks Sam, Dean and Cas had literally read and re-read every book they had on Angels, trying to find a cure for Cas' condition. Often, they got so engrossed in reading that many lunches and dinners were skipped, and many long nights spent sleepless. Apparently, tonight was one of those nights for Cas. Dean slowly lowered himself next to Cas on the couch. Cas looked at him with those sad, sleep deprived eyes and gave him a small smile. Dean fought back the urge to hold him close and plant gentle kisses on those eyes. Instead he averted his eyes to the book on Cas' lap.

"Wait, that book… it seems unfamiliar" He took the book from Cas and placed it over his own lap. It was a huge, heavy book, titled "The Mysteries of Heaven".

"Yes, it was placed on the wrong rack. I found it accidently. It has a lot of information about Angels. All of which I already know." Cas said sadly and looked at his hands that were folded on his lap. This time Dean couldn't stop himself from putting an arm around Cas' neck and pulling him close.

"We're going to find a cure, Cas." Dean said gruffly, trying to fight back the tears. "You're gonna be okay."

He felt Cas nod against his chest.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, my eyes are tired. But… but my brain is not." Dean huffed out a laugh.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

"That would be nice." Cas said looking up at Dean. Dean's forgot how to breathe. Cas' face was so close to his. What would happen if he just covered those few inches that parted their lips? What would Cas do? Would he pull him closer? Or push him away? He couldn't bear to think about the second possibility. It would ruin everything, it would ruin their friendship. What they currently had, worked. It worked very well.

If only Cas would stop looking at him like that.

Dean cleared his throat and began reading. After he had read the first page, he felt Cas sigh and settle into a more comfortable position next to him, his head now nestled snugly on his chest. He was so _warm_. Dean's hand was still curled around Cas' shoulder. He tried not to make any unnecessary movements, in case he scared Cas away. He had to clear his throat again because his voice was cracking horribly. He was reading the words in the book but he failed to register the meaning of those words. All of his senses were now focused on the soft tufts of hair tickling his jaw and smelling like heaven itself.

"Darn, I lost the line" Dean thought aloud.

Cas chuckled and pointed with his finger at the line that Dean was reading. Dean stared at those beautiful, long fingers, spread out over the yellowing pages of the book. His own fingers ached to touch them, to hold them and to lace them together. He snapped himself out of his daze and continued reading.

"The Angel Blade or Angeli Lamina is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. It can kill almost – "

Dean paused when he heard Cas giggle.

"What?" he asked. His heart skipped a beat when Cas placed a hand on his chest. Still laughing, he looked up at Dean.

"It's Laaa-me-na"

Dean pursed his lips, trying to stop his treacherous lips from smiling at that. But naturally, he failed.

"Smartass" he said hoarsely, and Cas laughed harder, nuzzling into his chest. Dean's breath hitched.

"Dean, why is your heart beating so fast?" Cas looked up at him concerned. Dean's face went pale. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't fight this feeling bubbling inside his stomach, warming his heart and consuming his every thought. He let his eyes trail over Cas' face, taking in every feature, every flaw, every wrinkle. He took in the tiny frown line formed between his eyebrows. He looked at his lips, chapped and slightly parted. Dean thought about how perfectly they would fit with his own. When his eyes met Cas' again, he had to swallow hard. Cas' eyes were fixed on his, pupils blown wide. Could it be because of the dim lighting of the room? Or could it be because of _something else_?

Before he lost his nerve, Dean cupped Cas' cheek and rubbed his thumb against it. Cas seemed surprised but he didn't stop Dean. Breathing heavily, he leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Cas'. He felt Cas shiver slightly. He prayed that Cas felt the same, because it was too late to back out now. Too late to walk away.

"Cas" he whispered.

"Dean" came a breathy reply.

"Can I kiss you?"

Cas shivered again. He clutched onto Dean's T-shirt and whispered "Yes". It was barely audible but it made Dean's head explode with happiness. Before Cas could change his mind, Dean bridged the gap between their lips in a slow, experimental kiss. He couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. It was very important that this kiss be nothing but perfect. Dean let his hand slide down Cas' neck, feeling the ex-angel's warmth on his palm and fingers. He sucked on Cas' lower lip and felt Cas nibble on his upper lip. Cas let out an involuntary moan. He pulled back to check whether Cas was okay. Cas groaned at the loss of Dean's lips. Dean smiled at Cas and Cas mirrored him. He felt something warm and fluffy wrap itself against his heart at the sight of Cas smiling at him affectionately. Then the realization that he had just kissed Cas hit him. _He had just kissed Cas!_

"Hey Cas" He said, struggling to keep his smile from ripping his face in two.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Will you be my Valentine?" He asked raising an eyebrow, tone turning flirty. He was surprised at how easy this felt with Cas.

"Yes Dean" Cas chuckled.

Dean broke into a grin instantly and Cas grinned at him in response. It was nice to see Cas like this. He pressed his lips to Cas' again, without any hesitation or nervousness this time, and Cas responded with equal enthusiasm. Dean shifted on his seat to face Cas more squarely, the book on his lap falling to the ground face down. Neither of them bothered to break the kiss to pick the book up. It could wait. Dean deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue gently into Cas' mouth. Cas gasped and wrapped his arms around Dean. It was frustrating that they couldn't be pressed close together any more than they already were. Without breaking the kiss, Cas stood up on his feet. Dean leaned back in confusion.

"What is it, Cas?" His voice sounded alien to himself.

"Come with me" came a deep rumble in response and Dean felt a bolt of arousal run through his whole body.

Their lips collided again, this time in a desperate, hungry kiss. All the pent up frustration that they felt over the past couple of weeks was finally granted an outlet. They stumbled around in the bunker and Dean had no idea where he was being led. He was too engrossed in the sensations that were overriding his body and short-circuiting his brain. He was not concerned about toppling and breaking something. He only cared about the warmth from the fingers trailing under his T-shirt. He hoped they would reach their destination soon because his knees were getting weak.

Cas pushed him gently and Dean fell backwards. It was barely a nudge but Dean had no control over his body anymore. His fall was broken by a soft bed. They were in Cas' room. Dean lifted his hand in a motion to pull Cas closer to him. Cas lowered himself slowly over Dean's body and Dean clutched his T-shirt pulling him closer.

"Why are we still wearing clothes?" Dean asked in frustration. Cas broke the kiss to gaze deeply into Dean's eyes. His eyes looked beautiful, those blue irises eclipsed by the dark black of his pupils.

"Dean" There was something painful in his voice.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked, concerned. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cas' waist to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Dean, I –" He hesitated, "My grace… it will be gone soon, and then – I… I don't want you to – to get attached to me -"

Dean pressed his lips against Cas' comfortingly.

"We will find a cure, Cas. I swear I will go to the ends of the earth to find a cure. You know that right?" Dean said firmly. Cas nodded, and smiled. His lips were on Dean's again, his body shivering as Dean carded his fingers through Cas' hair.

Almost instantly, desire overcame angst, and they were once again kissing each other breathless. Dean pulled Cas' T-shirt over his head and let his hands trail freely over the soft skin on Cas' chest. His own T-shirt was the next to go. Cas planted kisses over Dean's jaw and neck and over his chest before sucking a mark over the anti possession tattoo on Dean's chest. Dean sighed in pleasure as he squeezed Cas' ass over his pyjama pants. His inhaled sharply when he felt Cas' hardness pressed against his own.

_Too many damn clothes._

Dean pushed Cas' pants down his hips and Cas wriggled out of them completely, dragging his underwear along with his pants. He did away with the remainder of Dean's clothes just as easily. Dean looked at Cas' erection, hard and throbbing, and his own body ached with want. Cas leaned forward onto Dean's body and resumed the passionate kissing. The absolute contact of skin on skin had them both gasping and moaning in pleasure. Cas ducked his head and began sucking at Dean's left nipple. Dean huffed and arched his back in pleasure. He couldn't wait any more.

Dean repositioned them such that they were sitting on the bed, with Cas on Dean's lap, his legs wrapped around Dean's waist. Cas pressed his head on Dean's shoulder, breathing heavily against Dean's chest, planting kisses wherever it was possible for him. Dean kissed his hair and slowly lowered his hands down Cas' chest. He placed one hand on Cas' hip, rubbing calming circles with the pad of his thumb. Cas looked up at him with those lust blown eyes and Dean feared that he would fall off the edge right there. He pressed their lips together again, sucking at Cas' lips like his life depended on it. He gently held both of their cocks together in his fist and they moaned in unison.

"Dean!" Cas' voice quivered.

"I got you, Cas." Dean whispered against Cas' trembling lips. He began stroking both of them together and felt Cas shudder against him. He felt a certain pride in the fact that he was able to elicit this kind of response from Cas – a want, a desire, a _hunger_. As he slowly increased the speed of the strokes, he felt Cas getting closer and closer to his high. Cas threw his head back in pleasure and arched against Dean. But Dean was unwilling to let it end just yet. Dean slowed down the rhythm only to receive a disgruntled moan from Cas. Dean chuckled and began sucking a mark onto Cas' neck. His hand, that was stroking the two of them, was now slick with precome from both their cocks and he was aching for release. He flicked his wrist while stroking, an action had both of them gasping for air. But it still didn't feel enough. Something was missing. Something that would have both of them tumbling off the edge.

That something was _Cas_.

Cas wrapped his long fingers around Dean's hand that was stroking them. Dean let out a strangled sound as Cas took over, stroking both of them harder, faster; never settling for a particular rhythm. Dean was close. So very close to his release. Just one stroke of Cas' thumb over the head of Dean's cock and Dean was done for. His vision went blurry as he splattered white hot spurts of come over both their chests. He felt his head throb, but in the most amazing way possible. Cas was still rubbing them together, when in a matter of seconds he reached his high as well, head thrown back, hooded eyes staring into Dean's and his mouth open in a silent cry. He looked so beautiful in this condition.

After they both came down from their high, they crashed onto the bed with a thud. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were still twitching from pleasure. Cas met Dean's eyes and grinned. Dean grinned back at him, leaning closer and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Dean then sat up and threw his legs off the bed. He felt Cas' hand on his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked with a worried expression.

Dean smiled and pressed another kiss on his lips. "I'll be right back. You rest."

Dean walked into the bathroom and washed himself off. He then wet a wash cloth and climbed back into bed, cleaning Cas' chest, stomach and cock gently. Cas sighed at the touch. Dean threw the washcloth onto the floor to be dealt with at some other time. Any other time. Not now. Now he would rather spend looking at that beautiful face in the pillow next to his own. Those beautiful blue eyes were looking at him with so much affection that it made Dean's heart throb with fondness. He pulled the covers over their bodies and he felt Cas slide over closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Dean smiled as Cas nuzzled against his chest. Satiated and tired, he let his eyes shut close and surrendered to sleep while absorbing the warmth from Cas' body.

Back in the outer room, a book lay by the foot of the couch. A book titled "The Mysteries of Heaven". A book that had fallen face down, unceremoniously. A book that would lie there until the morning. A book that had fallen open exactly on page number four hundred and thirty one. A book, that contained on that page the chapter titled "Restoring an Angel's Grace".


End file.
